vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroka Toujou
Summary Kuroka Toujou is a nekomata and a member of the Vali Team. Initially serving under a devil from the House of Naberius who took her in along with her sister following the death of their parents, she discovered his nefarious intentions towards her sister and killed him to protect her, resulting in her fleeing the Underworld and becoming branded as a criminal and stray devil. At an unspecified point, she joined the Vali Team. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Kuroka Origin: High School DxD Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Reincarnated Devil, Former Nekomata (Nekoshou), Member of the Vali Team, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight, Healing, Sealing, Longevity, Duplication, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Purification, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation, Enhanced Senses, Chi Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Mist Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Spatial Manipulation, Natural Energy Absorption, Life Manipulation with senjutsu, Creation (Devils can create things out of thin air depending on their imagination), Plant Manipulation (Can make surrounding vegetation grow or wither with the aid of senjutsu), Stealth Mastery (Can also manipulate the flow of her ki to render herself undetectable), Earth Manipulation (Turned the area around Child-Fenrir's foot into mud to trap and seal his movements), BFR (Transferred Vali and Fenrir to another place), Homing Attacks (Kasha continuously chases and burns targets until they "change the reason and principle of their existence"), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Devils retained their memories of Raynare after she wiped the memories of those who knew about her human disguise) Attack Potency: Mountain level (As a former SS-Class Stray Devil and an existence stated to have Ultimate-class power, she should be comparable to Volume 10 Rossweisse, who could damage Sairaorg. Should not be weaker than Le Fay, who could fight against Akeno for an extended period. Her redirected attack along with Le Fay's incapacitated Triaina Issei, although he was in his Knight form which offers the weakest defense) Speed: Speed of Light (Intercepted Balance Breaker Vali's redirected attack and is superior to the likes of Crocell, who could react to light), FTL in later volumes (Superior to her previous state, and should at least be comparable to Le Fay, who kept up with Akeno) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Mountain level (Was able to withstand an attack from Vali that was redirected to Koneko by Cao Cao) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, at least several dozen meters with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Kuroka possesses a large amount of skill and expertise in the areas of magic, demonic energy, senjutsu, youjutsu, and other youkai techniques. Weaknesses: Holy / light based abilities and weaponry. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Senjutsu:' It gives Kuroka the ability to read and detect the flow of a target's aura and spirit, and grasp the movements of faraway targets to a certain degree, even allowing the user to sense the dead from a different world. It also allows her to control the flow of her spirit, and strengthen and reinforce the interior and exterior of her body, or affect the spirits of the surrounding vegetation, making them bloom or wither at will. Alternatively, she can disrupt the spirit of her opponents, inflicting direct damage to their life-force and internal organs with the slightest of touches, disrupting their aura from its foundation and preventing them from building up and using their powers. **'Kasha:' Kuroka creates large wheels covered with black flames. By adjusting the natural ki contained in the wheels with senjutsu, she can imbue the power of purification into them. They are impossible to dodge, as they will simply change their trajectory and continue to chase after the targets, reducing them to ashes. The flames do not disappear until the targets are completely burned, continuing to burn as long as they do not change the reason and principle of their existence. Additionally, it is effective on beings with evil intentions. *'Youjutsu:' Kuroka can utilize illusions to make clones and mirages of herself to avoid attacks and render them ineffective and useless. The mirages are extremely difficult to distinguish and tell apart because they all possess the same aura as Kuroka, with the exception of opponents that can read the flow of her spirit. Although they are illusions, they can use Kuroka's attacks. *'Spatial Manipulation:' Kuroka has the ability to control space, using it to create barriers that isolate targets from the outside world. *'Poison Manipulation:' Kuroka creates a thin, mist-like substance that gradually spreads and covers a large area. It is a thin poison mist that slowly kills anyone it makes contact with. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Youkai Category:Cats Category:Shapeshifters Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Plant Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Element Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chi Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Stealth Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Catgirls Category:Purification Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7